This type of obturator is used to close, in a sealed manner, openings produced in steel or aluminium structures, for example a motor vehicle body.
Such an obturator generally has a collar which provides the seal on the contour of the opening which is closed off.
This collar comprises on the one hand a peripheral lip adapted to come to bear, in a sealed manner, on a face of the periphery of the opening. This collar also comprises locking elements adapted to come into abutment on an opposite face of the opening when the obturator is in its locked position.
These locking elements can consist of a series of teeth which are adapted to pivot on the periphery of the opening.